


i hate you, i love you

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguments, Barebacking, Bottom!Webster, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, from soccer to freedom of speech to sex in five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It's starting to become a thing for them- whenever there's a fight over something really, really stupid, the very not kid friendly version of "kiss and make up" happens.





	i hate you, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE WEBGOTT HATE SEX. this was so deliciously dirty and fun to write. oops.   
> If the verb tenses here are atrocious I'm so sorry.  
> special thanks again to grace, my BoB fanfic enabler.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, no disrespect intended for the real life veterans. This is based solely off the HBO portrayals.

 

David feels like he should know by now that even one offhanded bitchy comment can be blown way out of proportion when it comes to him and Joe. They've always been the abrasive, combative couple that their friends scratch their heads at, but yet they have undeniable gravitation towards each other and are fiercely protective. No one fucks with Webster unless it's Liebgott, and no one fucks with Liebgott unless it's Webster. That's just the way it is.

The conversation had started calmly enough, Joe pacing by the TV and watching some soccer game being played while David read the newspaper, hip cocked out against the kitchen counter as he procrastinated heading out to the grocery store.

“Doesn't that ever get boring?” Webster asked absently as he scanned the business section.

Lieb laughed and his pacing slowed fractionally as he replied, “Don't think it ever will. Soccer is the world’s game, Dave.”

“I know. But just like, kicking a ball around.”

“ _Just_ kicking a ball around?! Have you even watched a whole game before?” Joe wheeled on him, incredulous. His tone was playful but Web wasn't in the mood.

“No.” he responded flatly, looking up from his paper.

“I'm trying to not be offended here but you're not helping.”

“I'm literally just stating my opinion, fuck off.” he countered, annoyance starting to creep into his voice.

“You were the one who brought up your opinions in the first place! If you didn't want to know what I thought about them, you shouldn't have brought them up.”

“Oh, so you're saying that I can't have an original thought without hearing your commentary on it? Bullshit.”

“I didn't fucking say that, Webster! I say what I think because you do the same!” he shot back, the conversation rising in volume as the frustration level rose.

“That doesn't mean whenever I say anything I wanna know what you think! Maybe you should just fucking shut your mouth sometimes, Joe.” he snapped as he took a step forward. Liebgott mirrored the action, shoulders tensing as he clenched the remote. The game was long forgotten as they argued.

“Shut my mouth? Big words from the college boy who makes sure _eeeeveryone_ knows what's on your mind! Shut my mouth?! That rich considering you don't even know how to!” he yelled at him and David bristled. He fucking hated it when Joe called him _college boy._

“Don't you even hear yourself? You're so goddamn hypocritical, you can't even stop now! God, you can never let anything drop can you?”

“No, because it's fuckin’ you I’m dealing with! You're the most pretentious person I know, David Webster, and dating doesn't change that! Get off your high freakin’ horse.” he sneered and Webster stormed forwards, ripping the remote from his hands before he shut the TV off and slammed the device to the floor, uncaring as it slightly bounced off.

“ _You_ ,” he started as he jabbed Liebgott in the chest with his finger, “are the most capricious, self-entitled, rudest man I've _ever_ met!” he roared and Liebgott grinned darkly, shoving him off as he stalked forwards, walking David backwards until his back hit the wall and Joe grabbed his shoulders.

“I am! And you know what? I'm also the best fuck you've ever had in your life, _boy_.” he snarled and Webster’s breath sped up. Oh, they were going there.

Liebgott was red-faced and a bit wild eyed in anger, and Webster snapped. He jerked Liebgott forwards as hard as he could and their teeth clacked in a demanding kiss, Joe’s hands sliding up to grab the back David’s neck and cup his cheek as they kissed. David’s mouth was hot and demanding as Liebgott licked his way in, finessing a hungry sound from Webster as he wedged a knee between his legs. He wasn't even aware of how hard he was until they broke apart with a wet gasp and he ground down on Joe’s leg, hissing as Liebgott licked and sucked down his jaw and neck. The hickeys were hard and stung like a bitch as Joe worked his way lower, the two of them an angry mess as they moved together against the wall.

David got a fistful of Liebgott’s hair and pulled downwards none too gently, getting a gasp as he straightened up and Webster eyed the column of his neck eagerly.

“Bedroom.” he breathed out and Joe grabbed his hand, leading him quickly down the hallway as Webster shamelessly groped his ass.

“I was gonna just do floor-” Liebgott said as they paused in the doorway to yank off shirts, “but I didn't wanna give those pretty little knees carpet burn.” he finished. He reached for David but Web had the jump, pushing forwards and shoving him on to the bed. Joe smirked and tried to roll to the side on the mattress, but Webster caught him and pinned him by the hips, forcing him still as he lay on his stomach with a face half buried in a pillow. Webster straddled the small of his back and leaned forward, kissing the nape of his neck.

“You're gonna feel so fucking good inside me.” he growled and Liebgott groaned into the pillows. He forced Joe’s shoulders down with his hands as he rolled his hips, the two of them moaning as he mimicked riding Liebgott. Webster rubbed off against him shamelessly, the friction absolute heaven as he leaked through his jeans, before sliding over to the side of the bed so he could stand and shove his pants and boxers off. Lieb scrambled to roll onto his back and lose his too.

Webster crawls back on the bed with a the look of the cat that got the cream.

“I don't need any prep, I'm still good from this morning.” he purrs, still pausing to grab some lube and slick Liebgott up with it before sinking down on him without warning, dragging a strangled moan out of the other man. He winces minutely before he's all the way seated, spreading his hands across Joe’s chest. They're both panting and David can feel the beginnings of a hard sweat along his hairline and back, and they lock eyes after Web adjusts and starts to move. Joe’s hands unlatch from where they had been fisting in the sheets, and he covers Webster’s hands on his chest with his own.

Webster is the extremely literal version of his living wet dream, hips rocking with precision as he puffs his chest out and tilts his head back. He moves with Lieb like he was made to ride him, and Joe’s fingers dig into his own chest as he watches. David moves like a dancer, rolling down with his whole body as his mouth drops open in ecstasy, moaning when he finds a particularly good angle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Webster exhales as he leans all the way forwards over Liebgott, Joe’s hands reaching to wrap around him as he thrusts his hips up. Lieb is grinning wickedly as he watches Web grind down on him with desperation, groaning when he realizes the gibberish Webster had been stammering through was broken German words. “Hartnäckig, ärgerlich, gereizt, launisch…” he grunted on every thrust and Liebgott smiled despite himself. Still throwing insults.

Liebgott’s hands gripped Webster’s hips and he smoothed out the motions, biting his lip as David slowed to deep, sensual movements, meaning he was close. Their breathing and swearing sounded amplified in the room, and Webster braced himself to roll his hips forwards slowly.

“Liebling,” Joe hissed and Webster started to tighten all around him, “mein liebling.” he managed and that was all it took for Webster to come all over his chest with an embarrassingly loud moan. His face screwed up and Lieb’s own orgasm took him by surprise, certainly digging in to David’s waist hard enough to bruise.

Webster leaned forwards and smiled dumbly at him him with hazy eyes, giving him a sloppy kiss before he rolled over with a wince.

“So fucking good.” he hummed happily before tucking his head into Joe’s neck, lips moving wetly against his skin. Liebgott threw an arm over his face and tried to steady his breathing as Webster’s hand slid over his messy chest and curled against his side.

“We need to clean up.” Liebgott said as a poor excuse to get up and right himself, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. Webster’s laugh tickled his skin and he sat up, staring directly at him.

“That's what mouths are for.” Webster leered.

 


End file.
